


Together

by AllTimeGhosts



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oops, and it turned into this, this was supposed to be angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeGhosts/pseuds/AllTimeGhosts
Summary: Relationships were hard work. Everyone knew that everybody had been told that simple phrase since they were young. Yet, those words never really held any meaning until you were in a hard relationship.





	Together

Relationships were hard work. Everyone knew that everybody had been told that simple phrase since they were young. Yet, those words never really held any meaning until you were in a hard relationship.

 

Four months. It had been four whole months since you’ve seen your boyfriend in person. Of course, you got to look and talk to him through video chat but you missed being able to touch him. You didn’t realize how much you could crave a hug until now.

The enterprise was granted one week of shore leave after their last successful mission, and Jim had convinced the admiral to let them take it on the planet you were stationed on. This was the moment you had been waiting for, dreaming about. At last, you were going to be able to gaze into his electric blue eyes, hug his tall frame, kiss his plump lips, and so, so much more. 

Currently, you were waiting on the walkway just outside of the shuttle terminal searching for a specific man in command gold. Once your eyes land on him you break into a sprint yelling his name out. 

Jim turns around looking for where his name came from. He spots you and the realization washes over his features a grin spreads across his face and he opens his arms, awaiting your embrace. You pretty much tackle him with a bear hug, but he’s ready for it. He picks you up in his arms, your legs wrap around his waist, and he spins you around. This moment mirrors those in the twenty-first-century romance movies Jim makes you watch with him. 

“I missed you so much,” you mumble into his neck, initiating a slow kiss.

“I missed you more,” he breaks the kiss to respond before going back in for another deeper kiss. 

“I missed you most,” you retaliate as you finally unwrap your legs from him hopping down and grabbing his hand.

“No, I missed you the mo-” before he can even finish his sentence he’s interrupted. 

“You two have barely been with each other for a minute and you’re already actin’ like children. I have to say I’m not surprised,” with those words Leonard McCoy steps into your line of sight. 

“Awe, Bones, is this your way of saying you really missed me the most?” You tease him. 

Truthfully, you almost missed him as much as you missed Jim. Leonard was your best friend when you still worked on the ship. It was a hard day when you were reassigned to a base much suited to perform your research. 

You were currently trying to find a way to fit everything needed to survive in an unknown environment for a week within a backpack. This meant you had to keep things to the bare necessities while also planning for every environmental possibility and mishap along the way to being rescued. The lush, dense forest on the planet you were based on was perfect-- there was mountains, beaches, and everything in between. What was less perfect was the fact you would have to be apart from the people you cared the most about, Jim and Leonard.

“If I say yes, do I get a welcome like that?” He asks, nodding his head toward Jim. 

“Sorry, Bones, this one’s all mine,” Jim says wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pulling you into his side.

“And this one needs some alone time with her boyfriend,” you tell Leonard as you begin to drag Jim in the direction of your apartment. As you walk away you hear him mumble something about crazy kids and bad decisions.

 

Laughing you unlock your apartment, letting Jim into your space. The space you wish could be filled with him the way the room you two used to share was. To have his scent linger on your bed sheets, have his sweatpants sit in a pile at the foot of the bed, have his empty shampoo bottles litter the edges of the shower. After having him by your side all week, giving you a glimpse of what your life together could be, after months of longing for him it makes the last day of shore leave just that much harder. 

A sigh escapes your lips, watching him as he flops down onto your couch. He’s only been here a few days and yet it feels like he’s meant to be here like this is how you two are supposed to be. Together. 

“I don’t want you to go,” the words escape you before you can even think them through.

“I don’t want to leave,” he tells you, examining you, analyzing everything you’re showing him. He always read you like the back of a bottle of soap.

“I just, I don’t know if I’ll be able to go another four months without this,” you gesture to him, the apartment, yourself, “without you. Whenever we’re apart my whole being longs for you.”

“I know, I feel the same way. I hate being away from you. I wish there was a way for us to be together, fully, but there isn’t. No, right now.” He stands up and makes his way over to you.

“What if, once this mission is over, you come live here with me. There’s plenty of jobs you could do, ones that would keep you interested, and happy, and close.” As you speak you take his hands into yours. You know your voice, your words, your entirety, is desperate. You don’t care because the truth is you are desperate. The irrationality of your idea be damned, you wanted Jim Kirk to be by your side and you would do whatever it takes to get him there.

“Starlight,” his words rival yours in every way. While you’re loud and frazzled, he’s calm and collected. “You know I can’t just drop everything. The crew needs me.”

“But, I need you too,” your voice is quivering, overcome with emotion as tears slip out of your eyes and down your cheeks. “What if you get tired of being away from me, and you can’t take the literal space between us?” 

“Do you still love me?” He questions you, grabbing your forearms to steady you. He looks back and forth between your eyes, searching for an answer that needs no words.

“Are you crazy? Of course, I love you,” he nods his head finding what he wanted.

“Then we will do everything we can to make this work,” he brings you closer to him to gently kiss your forehead and then wipe away your tears.

“You promise?” You ask him, more tears threatening to pour from you. 

“I, Jim Kirk, promise you that no matter how far apart we are from each other, and no matter what seems to stand in between us being together I will fight for you,” he declares, bringing you into a loving embrace.

“Did I ever tell you about a theory one of my ex-girlfriends had about soulmates?” You shake your head against his chest. “Well, she thought that two people could contain atoms that were created next to each other when the universe was created and they would end up becoming part of a human. Then those people that contained those atoms would be drawn to each other again, and again. I never believed what she was saying, not until I met you at least. I believe we hold atoms that want to be near each other. So, just know wherever I am, even if it’s on the other side of the universe getting into trouble, I will be drawn back to you. Always.” 

At the end of his speech, you look up at him through glassy eyes as those tears you were trying to suppress are released once again.

“Oh shit, you’re crying again, what did I do?” Jim says, starting to panic as he tries to wipe away the water staining your cheeks. A laugh escapes your lips at his reaction, but it sounds more like a choked sob. 

“Nothing bad, that was just so beautiful,” you grab his face in your hands. “Who would have guessed James Kirk is a poet… or a philosopher, a physicist maybe?” you trail off, a smile overtakes your face as he chuckles at your antics. “You mean so much to me I don’t, no, I can’t even start to imagine my life without you.” 

“That’s why one day, when I’m done exploring, and you’ve finished your research we’ll be together the way we should be. We’ll settle down in a two-story house, with a big backyard, and we’ll be surrounded by nature.” He describes your future, with a smile gracing his features and a wistful look in his eyes. 

“Can Len be our neighbor?” You ask.

“You know he’d throw a fit if we didn’t let him at least live next to us,” he nudges you with his shoulder, moving away from your front door and back to the couch.

“Are you implying he wants to live with us? There’s only so much of his southern charm I can handle,” you retaliate. Pushing him back you force him to sit down before you cuddle into his side as he grabs his PADD to select a movie. 

“Is that what we’re calling it? Charm?” He chooses his twenty-first-century romance movies you’ve watched too many times to count.

“I mean, he has his moments.”

And with that, you two fall into a comfortable silence as the movie starts. Just like that everything is back to normal. Your momentary freak out is in the past, and that’s where it will stay.


End file.
